A Long Walk
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: アヤテイ　テイトin軍部　短文 　町に歩くテイトは男達から声を掛けられる。　其処にアヤナミは…！？　 雛菊畑 と　ｘ－post　しています


「君、一人？」

男から不意に声を掛かれる。

A Long Walk

ガラの悪い連中三人がのこのこやって 来た。城下町の大道路の為、周りに人は居たがじろじろ見ているだけで手出して来る様ではない。結構身体鍛えた連中にでも見えたのだろうか、長身と身柄と腕 筋を拝見すればを流石に普通は誰も助けに来る勇気は無い。それを自覚していて男共は確実に町人達に迷惑を掛けている。それも大道路で堂々と…此処の警察は 何をしているんだ？

声を掛けられたテイト＝クラインは男達を無視する。どんなに威嚇的な外見をしていても軍で一生過ごしてきたテイトは奴ら を恐れるはずも無く最早見向きもしない。休日だから軍服は着ていない所為か唯の学生に見えるらしくて一般人でも話し掛けられる事が多い。最初は中々慣れな くてよく緊張をしていたが此処の所は大分普通に返事が出来る様になった。六歳で戦闘奴隷として軍に買われて、おまけに小さい頃の記憶はあまり無い為、知悉し ているのは軍の訓練場だけ。士官学校に入ってから十五で初めてミカゲと町に出た時は相当不意打ちを食わされて逃げ出そうとした時の事は今でも時々友人にか らかわれている。

それで自分の世間知らずさに意識して来て折角の休日の日は大体何処か外出した事の無い地方へ行く事に決めていた。序にミカゲとは休日を擦れ違った為一人行動している。先ほどまでは新しく得た自由を楽しんでいたがこんな風にちょっかい出されたら誰でも機嫌は落ちる。

「なあ－、其処の可愛い子ちゃん、俺達とお茶でもしようぜ。」

又来た。って何で又女に勘違いされるんだ！俺のどこら辺が女に似てんだよ！とテイトは内心で叫ぶ。何も言わずに遠回りしようとするが男達はそう簡単に消えてくれないらしい。

「冷たいな～、知らん顔をしないでよ。」

「お譲ちゃん遊びにでも行かない？」

「こんな所に女が一人で出歩くのは危ねーぜ？」

貴様らが一番危ねんだよ。

「結構です。」

そう告げて睨み返すが余り効果がない。全てこの身長が悪いのだ。俺がフラウやアヤナミ様ぐらい背伸びしていたらきっとこんな目には遭わないだろう。

「えーいいじゃん。一寸だけだからさ、な！」

「そんなに遠慮しなくたってちゃ―んと俺達が付き合ってやるよ～」

「何も悪いことはしないからさーvv」

結構悪者に見える癖に。皮肉の積もりか。

「俺急がしいので…」

適当に答えてさっさと歩き出そうとすると又軟派男に止められた。

「何々、良く聞こえないよー」

「邪魔です。」

今度は強めに言う。最終警告と意味を含めているが予想通り威力が無い。

「嫌だなー照れちゃって、」

「行こう行こう」

そう言ってテイトの腕を掴もうとした時、そして彼に蹴飛ばされる一瞬前にテイトの後ろから熟知している声が聞こえた。

「貴様ら其処で何をしている。」

冷たくて低くて圧倒的な威力感を持つ声で男達はいっぺんに止まってしまった。

「ア、アヤナミ様！？」

テイトは驚きを隠せず叫んでしまった。何故此処に自分の上司が小町のど真ん中に居るんだろう。気配と足跡は完全に無くて突然後ろに立っているから一驚を喫するが上司の姿に口を塞げないまま呆然する。

軍服を着ていない参謀長はまるで別人だ。

彼 のベグライターだから休日も当たり前に同じで、そういう時に官製を着けるのも可笑しい筈なのに彼の私服姿なんて想像した事が無い。全体的に濃い色を身に着 けてコートも彼に良く似合う黒。そのお陰で銀色の髪が目立つ。普段に比べればなんとなく穏やかな雰囲気が沸いてくる。ついで常に腰に掛ける刀も鞭も何処に も見当たらない。やはり帽子は頭の上に生えていないんだと失礼なことを考えている内、そういえば軍服以外の姿なんて一度も見た事が無いと築く。

「何だよテメエ」

「何か俺達に用でもあんのかっコラー」

不良共は未だ何か言いたがりそうだアヤナミの高速なザイフォンで一気に男達を壁にぶつけて気絶する。傍観者は壁が凹んでいるのを目撃すると口を開けたまま石化している。其れも全てお構いなしにテイトは自分の上官の方へ向く。

「アヤナミ様？」

「あの屑共に何かされるような事は無いと思うが様子を見に来た」

と説明した。

「大丈夫です。調度追い払うところでした。」

「そうか。」

「でもさっきは態々助けに来てくだっさって有難う御座います。」

「礼を言うほどの事ではない。私はお前の上司だ。」

部下の面倒を見るのは当たり前だ見たいな事を言われたがそれでもテイトは嬉しさを感じた。

「此処が人混みのど真ん中で無ければ…」

め んどう臭そうに言うのをを聞いてテイトは苦笑した。アヤナミ様の事ですからきっと容赦無く殺されるだろうな…其れも血塗れにザイフォンでバラバラに斬られ るのは予知出来る。でも幾ら軍人だからって町の大道で白昼に人殺しは不味いだろう。意識不明の不良共は後で警察が片付けてくれるとそう思って先ほどから抱 いている疑問をぶつける。

「アヤナミ様、どうして此処に…」

「休日だから息抜きしに来た。」

意外性で吃驚いるテイトを拝見すると仕事に呼び出されぬように何時も休みの日には普段居ない場所で過ごしているとそう告げる。固定的な場所に居ればいずれ見つかっていまう。そう聞けば直ぐ納得して少年は参謀長の重要さに又感心し、そしてアヤナミ自身に思いやる。

自 分の一番引っ掛かった疑問を分明すると今度は目の前に居る上官の姿が目から離れない。まるで夢を見ている様で、でも想像力の低い自分が思いつく筈も無い。 やはり軍服を着ていない故なのか？ほんの少し柔らかく見えてやさしく見える。（これを見たらヒュウガ少佐はきっと喜ぶだろうな。）

「私の私服姿がそんなに吃驚させるのか。」

しまった。横からしげしげ見ているのにアヤナミ様が築かない筈がない。上司をまじまじと見る等とんでもない礼儀知らずのミスを犯してしまった。

「い、いえ！………はい」

反射的に否定しようとしたが素直に答えた。

「私も四六時中で軍服を身に着けている訳ではない。」

「それもそうですね。」

「余り着込む機会は無いがな」

と言い付けて苦笑する。その表情を見てテイトは呆然した。普段絶対顔にしない表情を見て人は環境によって態度が違うと深く思い知った。

「で、でもアヤナミ様に凄く似合っています。本当です！」

少し驚いた様な反応を診て慌てて言葉を追加した。

「否、お前の方が似合わしい。」

「え！？」

名に言われているのか頭に入らないが顔が急に熱くなってゆく。もう直ぐ冬なのに。

「ア、アヤナミ様は何故この町を選んだんですか？」

急いで話題を変える。上司はきっとそれにきずいるのだが幸い追い詰めないようだ。

「近くに綺麗な湖が在ると聞いてある。側へ行く所だったがお前の気配を感じてな、」

どれ程遠くからですか！？固有的に人波に近寄らない性格だから間違いなく結構遠くから感じたんだろう。普段聞いたら信じようが無い事だがアヤナミ様が言えば疑いの無い事で、最早そうで無ければ異常って言える。

「そうだったんですか。」

会話を続けようとすると今度はある女性から声を掛かれる。

「あ、ねえ其処の子。大丈夫？」

ハイと頷くと女はとんでもない発言を口にする。

「あの連中に連れて行かれそうになったんでしょう？彼氏が助けに来てくれて良かったね！」

「か、彼―！？」

何 ていう誤解だ！ちらりとアヤナミ様の方を見れば鉄仮面で固まっている。テイトのプライドが傷ついているがそんな事は今すっかり忘れていて上官の反応を恐れている。一般民には表情が違っているのが解らないがベグライターのテイトや参謀部の皆が目視してしまえばパニック状態になってしまう。

如何しよう。

参謀長が怒ってしまえば何をやり出すか分からない。町ごと、否、国ごと破壊されるかも。苛立たせて生きて帰れるのはヒュウガ少佐だけだろう。

「でも強い彼氏ね～！一発で三人の大男を遣っ付けるなんて～貴方も運が良いよね。」

「はい？」

「私もああいうの捕まえればよかった～。」

もう結婚してるけどね。っと残念そうに言う。

「し、失礼します！」

これ以上居たら本当に何が起こるか分からない。何時もならいくら脅されても殺されてもやらないがアヤナミ様の腕を掴んであわててこの場から離れようとする。こんな事に成ると分かっていたらとっとと自分であの連中を始末するべきだった。今更テイトは後悔する。

「あら、デートが待ちきれないの？頑張れ！」

手を振りながら今でも何も知らないまま無邪気で見送られる。

少し歩いて女性が見えなくなってから火に焼かれたかの様に抱いている腕をパッと離し、深く謝罪する。

「本当に申し訳ありませんでした！」

「…何故誤る。」

と可笑しげに言われて泣きそうな顔で恐る恐る上司の顔を見上げる。

「え、で、でも」

ほんの一瞬アヤナミ様が優しく微笑んでいたが幻かのように直ぐに無表情に戻る。

「ああいう外道によく瀬踏まれるのか。」

「え？あ、はい…偶にはこういう事があります…」

テイトは小さい声で頷く。

「でも問題は有りません！自分の事は自分で守れますから。」

「そうか。」

「それにアヤナミ様まで巻き込んでしまって…」

今度こそ本当に泣きそうだ。其れを見てアヤナミは小さくため息をし、部下の頭を優しく撫でてやった。

「気にするな」

その実況を傍で見ていたらしくある年寄りのお婆さんの論評が聞こえてきた。

「可愛い彼女さんだ事。若い子は良いね～」

と言いたい事言い残して微笑みながら通り過ぎてしまった。

「ッつ！」

本当に俺の何処が女に似てるんだよ！内心でそう叫んだ。

恥ずかしさと悔しさで顔が益々赤くなる。

「そうだな。」

え？えぇぇ～！？！？アヤナミ様！

アヤナミ様の唇の隅が上に曲がっていると解って自分がからかわれていると知る。笑ってくれるのは嬉しいけど其の元が自分だと何か面白くない。

これも全部身長の所為だ。

でもアヤナミ様の笑顔が見られたのはこの世で多分自分だけだと考えると未だ良い話だと心の底でぽつんと思った。

―End

­­­­­­­­­­­______________

長～い！テイトはよく女の子扱いされるなーと考えて仕上げた短文です。辞書とシソーラスの力を借りて何とか書き上げました。でもやはり言葉使いが甘いと自分でも自覚している。日本語はやっぱり難しいです。

間違いが有ったら教えてくださいね ！

Webコミック　イラスト　他の小説を見たい方は　「雛菊畑」と言うホームページで

Up：2009. 2. 10

Edit：2009. 7. 2


End file.
